


Fault

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Hinata Hajime, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "Good, you're awake."Hinata stared at Komaeda for a long while. The pale boy waited for him to address the elephant in the room."Komaeda," he finally said. "Komaeda, there's a spear sticking out of you."He hummed and dragged his finger to the tip of the bloodied weapon. "I wonder whose fault that was."[Hinata has a nightmare and Komaeda comforts him]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day so it's not that good but I liked the idea of it.  
> Everyone talks about Nagito suffering, which he did a lot (!), but Hajime suffered a lot too! So I wrote this :]
> 
> It's sad in the beginning but it gets cute at the end, I swear!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Noose, Stab wounds, Slight gore

" _ Hi _ . Na. Ta.  _ Kun _ !"

Hinata shot up at the sudden voice whispering in his ear. The Monokuma announcement was usually the thing to wake him and he was sure he had locked his cottage door. 

A hand pressed itself on the brunet's shoulder, cold and familiar. Komaeda's smile widened as Hinata focused his eyes on him. "Good, you're awake."

Hinata stared at Komaeda for a long while. The pale boy waited for him to address the elephant in the room.

"Komaeda," he finally said. "Komaeda, there's a spear sticking out of you."

He hummed and dragged his finger to the tip of the bloodied weapon. "I wonder whose fault that was."

The more Hinata observed him, the more he realized how  _ impossible _ it was that the boy in front of him was still alive. He had large gashes decorating his thighs, staining his dark jeans an even darker shade. He also had a stab wound in his right hand, though the other side of his hand was covered in duct tape so he really couldn't tell how deep the cut actually was. His shirt and jacket were stained in bright blood, not that Komaeda seemed to mind.

"Wha-wha...Komaeda, is this a prank?" 

The boy cocked his head at the question. "Hinata-kun, I'm not sure what you mean…"

Suddenly, he grasped at the metal rod and tugged at it. Komaeda lurched forward with it, a pained expression covering his face. Hinata pulled again, harder. The pale boy coughed and placed his good hand over Hinata's. "Yeah, don't do that."

"Komaeda, you should be dead! You-you are-"

Komaeda watched as Hinata was slowly starting to spiral. "Hmm, you're keeping everyone waiting, you know. A Reserve course student such as yourself shouldn't waste their precious time." He grabbed onto Hinata's wrist and he shrieked.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" 

The shorter boy was hauled out of his cottage, screaming bloody murder as they made their way to the restaurant. This shouldn't be possible.  _ He's supposed to be dead. He killed himself. Chiaki died because of him. He should be dead. He should be dead.  _ **_He should be dead…_ **

"Koko, what's with all the 'AHHH's?"

Hinata stopped with his frantic yelling to look at the owner of the voice. "I-Ibuki!?"

Ibuki grinned at him, her skin a sickly pale blue color. Rope was tied tightly around her neck, the burns prominent and reaching to the bottom of her head. The end of the noose was tangled into her long hair, not that Ibuki seemed to mind. "Oh, Hajiji is finally awake!"

"Oh my gosh," he choked. "Ibuki, your neck...I-It-"

"Koko-kun, has Haji lost his marbles?"

Komaeda shrugged. "It would seem so."

"N-no!" He yanked his arm out of the boy's grasp and stepped back. Komaeda tried to get him in the direction where the rest of the students were but he booked it and ran off. He wasn't staying on this island. He couldn't go back to the cottage, it was obvious there was something wrong with his lock. Maybe he could hide out at Titty Typhoon, he was sure he could barricade himself or something in there.

He sprinted towards the venue, the lack of air in his lungs not hitting him until he was grabbed by a firm hand. It was a small tug but it was enough to make him pause. He tried to catch his breath as he heard the person speak. “Komaeda-san told me that you ran off and asked me to get you. Is something wrong?” Hinata turned around and couldn’t hold back the scream that escaped his lips. 

Pekoyama’s face and body was absolutely mutilated. Varied lacerations littered her face, her eyes forced shut and her lips only being able to open a slight amount. Hinata felt his stomach churning and he heaved, hunching over the rail nearby. Pekoyama waited till he was done spitting out last night’s dinner before tapping his shoulder with a ripped hand. That should have hurt anyone with an injured hand. Hinata pulled away from the hand more hastily than he wanted, not that Pekoyama seemed to mind.

“No,” he croaked. “No, don’t touch me…”

The swordswoman nodded. “Shall I wait for you?”

“No no no no no…” Pekoyama bobbed her head once again before turning and walking back to the restaurant. 

Hinata took his time catching his breath, licking his teeth to get rid of the puke staining them. They were supposed to be dead. He watched them die. He went back to his cottage after every trial, mourning for their losses. He had to get over them so why were they back. They shouldn’t be here. Or he shouldn’t be here. This was a mistake. A dream. He had to find a way out of here.

“Mo-monokuma?” He whispered the bear’s name, begging there was some constant in this world. Unfortunately, the devil spawn didn’t show up at the only time he needed him. “Monokuma, you stupid fucking bear!”

He kicked at the sand and squatted on the path.  _ Did that mean Tsumiki was alive? What would she even look like? And Teruteru? He didn’t even want to think about it after watching him being fried in that volcano. _

Hinata used what energy he had left to finish his walk to Titty Typhoon, praying that he wouldn’t bump into anyone. He didn't know how much more he could take.

The brunet shoved open the doors, an immediate yell following his actions. "Hey, what are you doing here?!"

Saionji stepped up to the boy and stomped on his foot. "Mahiru is helping me learn to tie my kimono in here. Get out!"

Hinata observed the short blonde. She had a very noticeable slit on her neck, the loose skin moving with every syllable she spoke, not that Saionji seemed to mind. He gagged and quickly pushed himself out of the venue, dry heaving as he had nothing to throw up. 

Maybe he should have gone to the restaurant and eaten something. Maybe he would have come across Nevermind or Owari. Someone  _ alive _ . Why was he suffering like this? None of this was his fault so why did he have to go through this again?

"Hinata-kun?"

He flinched when he felt another hand touch him. "Don't touch me!"

The hand gripped his chin and forced him to look back. Komaeda smiled, a grin which would seem innocuous if not given the situation. "Hinata-kun, Nanami-san wants to see you."

Hinata's breath hitched when he heard her name.  _ Chiaki...she could help me. She would know what to do, right? She doesn't hate me, she...she'll know how to help. _

He fought the urge to flee and took a deep breath. "Where is she?"

"At the warehouse," Komaeda said as he let go of the brunet's chin and let him stand up. "Come now."

Komaeda suddenly spun around, smacking Hinata in the gut with his spear. Hinata grunted, not that the white-haired boy cared, and continued to follow along. With Komaeda's rather long strides and Hinata's eagerness to see Nanami, they were at the last island in record time. Being on this island gave Hinata goosebumps but he would be out of here fast. If he could just get to Nanami…

The taller boy pulled the door open to the warehouse and allowed Hinata to be the first to step inside. The brunet was hesitant. It was odd that Komaeda would hold the door for him, since he was just a Reserve course student. When Komaeda didn't move from his position, Hinata decided it was best to just go in. The door slammed shut behind them, encasing them in darkness. Komaeda shoved some of the objects obstructing the windows to the ground, letting the light shine through. 

Hinata let his vision focus on the large curtain hanging at the end of the building. He felt his airway tighten as Komaeda pranced towards him. "Nanami-san is behind the curtain, come on."

He clawed at his throat while he allowed Komaeda to pull him towards the drapes.  _ Nanami wasn't the one that died here. It’s fine, it’s fine,  _ **_it’s fine_ ** _. _

Hinata stepped towards the curtain and was about to drag it down the rod when he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He fell face first on the hardwood, instantly being hit with the pungent odor of blood and rotting flesh. The olive-eyed boy attempted to push himself up but something was keeping him pinned down. His sight began to clear up and his body tensed when he felt something wet soaking into his clothes. There was a ringing in his ears but it didn't block out the sound of a dozen flies floating around near him. His eyes focused on the one finger which laid right before him. No body. Just a finger. Trapped underneath the finger was a Galaga themed pin.

When he realized what the flies were swarming around, Hinata felt the tears escape. "You told me-"

"That Nanami-san wanted to see you," Komaeda spoke up. He lifted what Hinata now realized what was now his foot off the brunet's back and nudged at him. "Come on. Look up."

"N-no."

The taller boy began digging the tip of his shoe into Hinata's spine, earning a hiss from him. "Hinata-kun, look up."

The smell was steadily becoming more and more suffocating. "Please Komaeda-"

"You're keeping a main course student waiting? How awful." 

The boy was kicking now, a sickening thud being sounded after each word. "You. Really. Are. An. Awful. Person."

With Komaeda's constant trampling and his waterworks, Hinata was struggling to get air in his lungs. "Komaeda, I can't-"

Komaeda raised his foot and pressed it down with full force. Hinata let out a silent cry as the boy above him moved from kicking to stomping. 

"Komaeda," he gasped.

"You let everyone die, Hinata."

"No, please-"

"It's all your fault."

The corner of his vision was getting darker. "No, I'm not…"

"You really let everyone down. You thought you were something." He dug his heel into the small of Hinata's back. "You're nothing. How could you be? After all, all this was your doing from the start."

"I'm so-sor...sorry!" Hinata sobbed.

"Apologies aren't going to cut it, Hajime."

Komaeda let his foot drop once again and there was a crack.

**__________**

Screams at night were not an odd occurrence on the island. However, they were rare when they came from Hinata.

The brunet shot up from his bed, tears immediately running down his cheeks as he scrambled for the bottle of pills sitting on his bedside table. The blanket tangled in between his legs didn't let him get far, having him tumble to the ground, knocking the medicine farther from his grasp. 

He cried louder as he dragged himself towards the pills, alerting the other residents. 

Komaeda was the first one to rush out of his cottage when he realized who it was. He didn't even bother pulling on his pants or closing his door when he ran towards his boyfriend's room. The cool breeze nipped at his bare thighs but the pain and anyone seeing him in his boxers wasn’t his concern at the moment. He fumbled with the spare key he was entrusted with and was careful not to slam the door open in case it would cause the boy to panic.

Hinata struggled to pop the cap off of the bottle, his thumb slipping and his blurred vision making it difficult to see what he was doing. All the while, he was mumbling words that Komaeda couldn't make out. 

He slowly approached his boyfriend making sure that they made eye contact before sitting down in front of him. Hinata cradled the bottle to his chest, pressing himself against the wall. Komaeda sat silently, unsure of how to make his first move.

"Can I touch you, Hajime?"

The boy sniffed and shook his head. He moved his fingers to rub the side of his torso, as if soothing some pain. The taller boy took notice that Hinata's gaze was fixated on the two clean cuts that were on his upper thighs. They mimicked the scars he would've had back in the simulation, though they weren't from the same incident. Komaeda leaned against the bed's frame, curling his legs to his chest and laying his head on his knees. Hinata was trying to get the cap of his meds, attempting to be discreet but the way he was twitching made his boyfriend’s eyes dart to his fingers.

“Do you want help with that?”

Hinata paused, his nail dragging along the ridges of the bottle. “I-I want to be alone, if that’s alright.”

“That’s always alright, love. But are you sure-”

“Is Hajime alright?”

Both boys turned to the open door, the short yakuza peeking past it. Hinata let out a broken gasp as he tore the blanket from his legs and limped over to his friend. Kuzuryu wasn’t wearing his patch, his white scar indistinct against his already light skin. He held a great admiration for Hinata after everything he’s done so it wasn’t a surprise he was the second one to come by.

“You’re okay, right?” Hinata reached out to touch the short man's shoulder, being rewarded with a perplexed look in return.

“Of course  _ I’m  _ fine. You’re the one who woke up the entire island.”

“Did...did I really?”

The yakuza nodded, pointing out how all the lights were on in their cottages. Hinata sighed, finally cracking the cap of his meds and taking two out. He turned back to get his water bottle, Komaeda reaching to hand it to him. “I’m fine now. Just a nightmare.”

“Seems a bit dramatic to scream for 2 minutes straight after waking up from the nightmare, yeah?”

Hinata shrugged. “You’d be surprised.”

Kuzuryu looked towards Komaeda for answers, only getting another shrug. The taller man waved his hand, indicating for him to leave, and the yakuza complied, shutting the door behind him.

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend who was fixing his wrinkled bed sheets. Komaeda took the blanket from the floor and dusted them off. Hinata held out his hand for his comforter but his lover shook his head. “I’ll tuck you in.”

“Nagito, I’m  _ fine.  _ I just want to go back to sleep.”

“And you will, as soon as you get on that bed.”

Hinata was really in no position to fight him as he crawled on the bed, allowing Komaeda to drape the sheet over his body. He sat besides the brunet, keeping a good distance between them in case Hinata was still against being touched. 

Hinata was very good at hiding when he was in pain. One wouldn't be able to tell that he was crying a few moments ago if he didn't have red creeping up in the corner of his eyes. Komaeda wanted to be able to help with the burden his boyfriend put on himself but he needed him to speak out about it. Talking about his problems was not one of Hinata's talents.

"Why did you ask Kuzuryu-kun if he was alright?" Hinata shifted under his sheets as Komaeda asked the question. "Did it have something to do with your nightmare?"

"He wasn't in it," the brunet replied.

"Who was in your dream?"

Hinata knew this game. He played it with Komaeda all the time whenever he had a nightmare or was feeling down. He would ask questions around the problem but would never state the issue out loud. 

Hinata rubbed the stinging in his eyes and leaned his head deeper into the pillows. "Hiyoko, Peko, Ibuki...you and Chiaki…"

Komaeda pulled the remaining half of the blanket over himself and sunk into the bed. "What was I doing there?"

The taller boy heard his boyfriend's breathing become uneven and immediately took back his inquiry. "You don't have to answer if you don't-"

"You had a spear sticking out of you."

"..."

"And you tried to kill me, I think."

Komaeda felt his hand being grabbed and Hinata shuffled closer, leaning into his boyfriend's chest. Instinctively, Komaeda wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him in. 

"Nagito, you forgive me, right?"

Thin fingers started running through his brown hair. "Of course."

Hinata laughed. "You don't even know what for."

"I would forgive you for anything. There's very little that you could do to make me  _ not _ forgive you."

Hinata draped his own arm around his lover's waist and sighed into his chest. Komaeda had a very pleasant smell, sort of like brown sugar. The brunet wondered how he smelt like this when their soap was a lemon scent.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Everything? What exactly have you done, Hajime?"

"All this is my fault. I could've done something to prevent Enoshima from-"

"Don't." Hinata frowned and buried his face into Komaeda’s shoulder. "Don't bring her up. Nothing that happened was your fault. It wasn't any of our faults. That's what you always tell us, remember?"

Hinata really was the Ultimate Hope, he displayed it whenever he spoke about their dark times. He was very convincing, even to Komaeda who struggled with the fact that he caused Nanami to die a second time in the Neo program.

"And if anything, you're the least to blame." He reached over and turned off the lights. "Now I'm tired so let's go to sleep. Good night, my love."

When Hinata didn't respond, he looked down to see his lover's eyes shut, his chest rising and falling at even beats. Komaeda placed his lips on his boyfriend’s forehead, his bottom lip rubbing against a faint scar.

"Sweet dreams, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so out of my comfort zone but I liked the concept and I needed to get into the writing mood.


End file.
